Pretty in Pink
by The Excel Girls
Summary: Sirius has a prospect resulting in a surprise for our dear Severus. Please R&R! 's a bit short, so it won't take too terribly long ^^ ::SLASH::


:Pretty in Pink: 

     **By The Excel Girls**

     It's surprisingly frightful, the prospect currently residing rather comfortably in my mind, burrowing its way through my mandatory thoughts, making its way through each and every crevice of my already disorientated head, popping up every now and then to say, "Hello, good sire, won't you consider me?"

No. I don't want to. Not really.

And there's that part of me that prods insubordinately at the prospect, knowing full well that I had prohibited it, responding with a pleasant, "Dear thought, I gladly embrace your undeniable brilliance and shall buoyantly carry you out with unspeakable giddiness."

Damn that part of me, I tell myself as I stride down the drafty corridor, blushing as a giggling portrait winks at me slyly. Sighing resentfully, realizing there was no turning back now, I scanned the long stretch of wall to my left, looking for the familiar discoloring of grey stone that marked the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. 

Stopping, having spotted what I had been hoping to spot, I turned my body fully in that direction.

And stiffened as I watched the hidden door spring open without my utterance of a password (not that I _knew_ it in the first place). And to my most unfortunate displeasure, the one who had taken up occupancy in my prospect stuck his damned head through the open doorway, somewhat startled to see me standing right outside of it. His mouth parted ever so slightly, as if he were about to speak, but closed just as abruptly. 

The head disappeared back through the doorway, and the door itself slammed shut.

Great.

Before it had chance to disappear, I hesitantly rapped my knuckles upon the hard wooden surface, cringing at each resounding, hollow knock.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 "Go away, you bloody nutter!" I was answered with, his voice muffled, sounding distinctively anxious and fretful. 

"I need to talk to you!" I yelled back, hoping that no one turned the corner right then. If a professor found him this way…

"I refuse to speak to you while you're in… that, err, c-condition!"

 I almost laughed. Almost, but I was too embarrassed about the situation. This is all that damn prospects fault. I should remember to maim the bastard next chance I get.

Sighing again (which seemed to have become a habit with me lately), I pounded furiously upon the door several times; my legs started to get considerably chill standing out in the cold of the dungeon hallway. 

"C'mon, just don't look if you have to, you damned prat!" I snarled, somewhat regretting my choice of words; didn't I want him to talk with me?

 There was silence on the other side. I could sense that he was thinking it over carefully, circumspectly.

"Why not."

 I sighed, in relief this time around.

 His head reappeared, his black eyes averted, staring at the wall behind me that consisted of the damn stone that seemed to emit all the damn cold which was making me hard.

Which was **not** good.

"What is it, then?" He asked impatiently, and I realized that I had been staring at him in quiet for quite a while.

I blushed.

 "You baka!" The prospect shrieked, batting at me with a thick wooden log, a cross look upon its face. "Don't you screw this up! Go for it, like we planned, or suffer my most treacherous wrath!"

 I cringed.

He stared.

 I stiffened even more.

Not good.

Hardness…

Not _good_.

Okay, maybe a little.

 So I went for it. Swooping in, clearing the little distance between us, capturing his lips in my own for a brief, fleeting instant before retreating back a few inches, safe for the moment.

His eyes were as round as saucers, mouth gaping.

I suppressed a groan. Damn this hardness!

"What the fuck was that?" He breathed, breathlessly (okay, I'll admit that was _stupid_). He bit the bottom of his lip, looking at me now, full in the face.

 I licked my lips, longing for more.

Damnit, damnit, _damnit_.

"I'm pretty confident it was a kiss, Einstein." I snorted, grinning foolishly, reaching out a trembling finger towards the gawking Slytherin, resting it on his slightly parched lips softly.

In one fluid movement, quick as lightning, Severus Snape had yanked me towards him, pulling me into a desire-laden, passionate (kill the cliché!) snog. Taken off guard, we ended up a toppled heap on the ground, limbs entangled, faces flushed, hands a wild frenzy of activity and motion. 

This was nice.

Breaking the kiss, Severus looked up at me, brow furrowed as he studied my face intently.

I blinked. Twice.

"What?" I chuckled, playing with a stray lock of ebony hair that had fallen into his beautiful face idly.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing, running around in nothing but a pink thong?"

 Damn that prospect!

_Fin._

**Author's Note::**

**RavenKitty Hyatt:** Well? What do you think? 

**Venus no Baka Excel Excel: **Prolly how terrifically boring and poorly written this piece of shit is. *holds up a sign reading "I didn't write it", smirking rather smugly*

**RavenKitty Hyatt:** *huff* Fine! You don't get any cookies!

**Chibi-Voldie:** Cookie! *glomp-tackles Venus* Cookie!

**RavenKitty Hyatt:** *scurries off to video-tape some Harry x Draco action up in Slytherin Dorm* See ya!

**Venus no Baka Excel Excel:** Help meeee!

**Chibi-Voldie:** Don't forget to review! It makes Raven feel special ^_~

**Venus:** Like my darling Fred!

*Vols and Venus start singing Special Fred whilst the credits roll and Severus does the chicken dance in the background*

**RavenKitty: **Excuse my comrades idiocy. They can't exactly help it, you know ^^;

Please review with your thoughts! This is Raven's first Harry potter fanfic ^^ 


End file.
